


Parents of the Dragon

by Finale



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Asmodean Lives AU, But whatever, F/F, F/M, Gen, I like people living things, Janduin lives au, M/M, Multi, Tigraine lives au, most of which are going to be in the background, so many damn ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tigraine Mantear should have died that day on Dragonmount. Instead she lives and the world changes. She will make sure her son lives and that the Dragon Reborn is victorious. </p><p>In one day Janduin lost both the woman he loved and their possible child. The Wise Ones tell him the Car'a'carn comes and is of the Taarad Aiel. For the first time in twenty years he hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents of the Dragon

Tigraine can feel herself slowly bleeding out, feel the cold start to get to her, but she needs to make sure her baby is okay, her precious little one. With weak arms she pushes herself up, grimaces at the blood and mess between her legs but sees the child she has born. Ever weakening she cuts the cord to her son and with the little remaining strength she has she wraps him in her cloak. She only briefly takes in hair as red as Janduin’s own and wonders if he has her eyes. The babe’s cries are loud in the mountains silence.

As she gives into the darkness she almost thinks she sees a man coming.

Janduin? Raise our son well.

*****************

Tam isn’t certain what surprises him more. That the Aiel would allow a woman heavy with child to fight or that she had survived giving birth on Dragonmount in the snow. The Aiel woman had wrapped her babe in her cloak, more concerned for the child’s survival than her own, an admirable trait, though Tam had managed to find both in enough time to save both. What worries him most now his where he found them.

On the Dragonmount. A newborn and his mother on the Dragonmount.

Light save them. Though he was once a simple farmer of the Two Rivers, Tam al’Thor is no fool, no ignorant man. He had learned the Prophesies of the Dragon, even if for not other reason than the surge of False Dragons. The Companions have been on the field more than he expected to deal with those mad men and as Second Captain of the Companions it’s not as if he could hide from the events. Now though…

Now he may have to do something he never even fathomed. Then again, after all the death he’s seen…Tam knows he needs to find the First Captain. Light, he should find an Aes Sedai and ask them to look over the poor woman’s injuries. She shouldn’t have been bleeding so badly after giving birth. He still can’t fathom how she survived.

He needs to stop avoiding what needs to be done, Tam scolds himself. The woman is now safely hidden in his tent, Kari helping to deal with her injuries and make sure the baby is fine. If the boy is the Dragon Reborn, well…he wonders if the Aiel woman would mind going to the Two Rivers?

*******************

Janduin stares sightlessly into the night, ignoring the efforts of his friends to rouse him. Shaiel is gone and the stars don’t glow so brightly anymore. Shaiel is gone and the child they should have. Maybe she would have put aside the spear and put a wreath at his feet, their babe in her arms. Maybe they would have had more children.

But those maybes are gone with her loss and the loss of their child.

A part of him is tempted to run into the Blight and spit in Sightblinder’s eyes. To follow the young, boastful men, to follow those cursed with channeling, who walk in but never walk back out again. While the Trollocs call the Three-fold Land the Dying Land, for any Aiel who wanders into the Blight it is a Dying Land for them. 

But…but what would Shaiel think of him. He remembers lying in their tent one night, her head resting over his heart as he told her his worries for the Taardad. “There is a saying in the Borderlands, shade of my heart. ‘Death is lighter than a feather, duty is heavier than a mountain.’ You hold the weight of a mountain on your shoulders and I admire you for your strength. Never let yourself weaken or let go.”

Will he weaken? Will he shame Shaiel’s memory, the one who thought him so strong and had so much faith in him? Will he abandon his people in his grief?

No.

Even though it pains him, even though he wishes to be with Shaiel again, he will not shame her memory. He will lead the Taardad to the best he can. He will not abandon his duty. When death finds him in battle he will let the mountain fall from his soldiers, but he won’t seek it out.

Shaiel wouldn’t want him to.


End file.
